The Future Will Come
by Princess Lily
Summary: This isn't a part of my ::awesome!:: series, but I had a writer's block on it, so I wrote something else. Takes place in Harry's 7th year.
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: This is a fic that might turn into a series (maybe!). It is about Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 7th year. It takes place from all of their point of views. This symbol ~*~ represents a break between each characters POVs. So, enjoy! (I will also include some other character's POVs).

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling! So don't sue me, please! I have no money!

@---))------------------

**__**

RON

I woke up slowly. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and everyone in 3rd year and above was there, enjoying the fresh fall day. Except, of course, most of my seventh year friends, for whom the novelty of being allowed to leave school grounds for a few hours had worn off. I yawned and pulled on my robes. Wandering down to the common room, I saw my best friend Harry Potter getting a lecture from my other best friend, Hermione Granger. 

"Harry, you should be studying!" said Hermione sternly, sounding very much like their Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall. "You know we have N.E.W.T.s this year! We should be using all of our free time to prepare!" Harry didn't even look up from his book, Quidditch Through the Ages. 

"Hermione, it's fine," he said. After 7 years of listening to them, both Harry and Ron were used to Hermione's lectures. "The N.E.W.T.s are at the end of the year. I'll worry about them then. For now, I just want to relax and not think about our potions test tomorrow." Hermione shook her head and returned to poring over her textbook. I walked over to them and flopped down in a chair. Hermione rounded on me.

"And you!" she said, sounding furious. "Why aren't you studying?" She shoved a thick textbook into my hands. I shoved it back. 

"Come on, Hermione, it's the weekend!" I said, "Don't you ever take a break?" Harry agreed.

"That's what I'm talking about," he whooped, and he and I slapped a high five.

"Hey why don't we go out and play some quidditch?" I asked, brightening. Harry nodded enthusiastically, and we ran up to their dormitories to get our brooms. Hermione shook her head and muttered something that sounded like "_Boys…_"

My broom had been a 16th birthday present from my entire family. It was a Comet 360, the newest model in the Comet line that was out. It was a very appreciated present, especially because money was very scarce around my house. Harry, of course, rode a Stratus 5000, finest broom on the market. As we reached the Quidditch pitch, we mounted their brooms and took a test fly around the pitch. As Harry flew back down to let out the snitch, a group of 2nd years approached him.

"Oh my gosh, it's Harry Potter!" They squealed and asked him to autograph their hats. Harry blushed and did so quickly. He dashed over to his broom and flew back up next to me. I sighed. It was always the same thing. Even though Harry was my best friend in the entire world, whenever he got thrust into the limelight I got cast aside. I mean, he was everything that everyone wanted to be. He was famous, brave, a professional-quality Quidditch Seeker, nice to everyone (except Slytherins), and he was handsome. Half of the girls in the school had crushes on him. Sometimes I wondered why someone as cool as him would want to be friends with me in the first place.

~*~

**__**

HERMIONE

I was feeling extremely stressed out. I was so worried about the N.E.W.T.s that I had even snapped at Harry and Ron. My two best friends. Ron was right, I needed to relax more. I decided to go out and watch Harry and Ron play Quidditch. I had been hooked on the sport ever since I met my ex-boyfriend Viktor Krum in my 4th year. He had been the seeker on the Bulgaria National team. We had broken up in my 5th year because he lived too far away for us to have a relationship. Also, he was 4 years older than me. 

Walking towards the entrance hall, I was met by Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Why hello Mudblood," he drawled, "Going to meet your boyfriends, Potty and the Weasel?" I pushed past him.

"Malfoy, I really don't feel like dealing with you right now," I spat, clenching my wand in my pocket. I heard Crabbe and Goyle growl menacingly. Malfoy was always trying to tease me about being Muggle born. Personally, after dealing with him for 7 years, I didn't particularly care anymore.

When I got outside to the Quidditch pitch, I was greeted by the sight of about ten 2nd years cheering for Harry in the stands. Ron looked slightly put off. I always felt bad for Ron. He always got cast aside when he was around Harry. Plus, he had cast aside when he was around Harry. Plus, he had 5 older brothers, so he very rarely got any chance at glory. 

"Go Ron!" I cheered. The 2nd years looked confused.

"Who's Ron?" 

Harry turned and winked at me. I smiled and cheered some more as Ron scored a goal.

~*~

**__**

HARRY

After I winked at Hermione, I stopped concentrating on the Snitch and thought about my life. I really hope that everyone realizes that I don't like all the attention. No one realizes what I would give to have my parents back, to be normal. Do they think that I enjoy battling the most evil wizard who has ever lived? I really do feel bad when Ron gets pushed aside. I really do. I would switch places with him in an instant. He has a family who cares about him. He is loved. I wish I could experience that. I can't remember a time when I was cared about, unless you count my friends and Sirius. But it's not the same as having parents. Sure, I have a relatively normal life at school, if you can call anything at Hogwarts normal. This is my real home. Also, I hate the Dursleys! You can't even imagine my rage against them. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Muggles. But, man! The Dursleys are so opinionated and prejudiced against magic. After I graduate, I'm gonna be out of there as quick as you can say Disapparate! Thank god I never have to spend the summer there again! I'm gonna start looking for an apartment to move into soon. Yep…

A bludger flew at me and narrowly missed my head, knocking me back into the real world.

~*~

**__**

RON

We had fun playing Quidditch. Even though Hermione was the only person cheering for me. But I guess I'm used to being out of the spotlight. I mean, I could never be as smart as Bill and Percy, as good at Quidditch as Charlie, as funny and clever as Fred and George, or even as sweet and caring as Ginny. I guess I'm just me. 

I can't believe that we've been at Hogwarts for 7 years! It all went by so fast. I guess I'm glad to have such great friends. We've been through so much. I mean, even in our first 4 years, we worked together to get the Sorcerer's stone, close the Chamber of Secrets, save Sirius, and help Harry through the Triwizard Tournament. Okay, so it was mostly Harry. But he's said many, many times before he never could have done it without us. And I like to think that's true. I guess that's just my portion of spotlight, being the best friend of the famous Harry Potter.

~*~

**__**

HARRY

Ron looked at me funny. I still felt bad about the whole cheering thing. Maybe if we go visit Honeydukes, just for old time's sake, he'll feel better.

"Hey, guys, why don't we go into town?" I asked them. "You now, just for old time's sake. To remember our carefree days as kids…" Hermione punched me lightly in the arm.

"Don't get all nostalgic, please," she laughed, and Ron grinned.

~*~

**__**

HERMIONE

Personally, I love Hogsmeade. Being Muggle-born, I find wizarding life fascinating. And with Hogsmeade being the only all-wizarding town in Britain, it is an excellent opportunity to immerse myself in magic. I do miss some things about the muggle world, though. Like being able to use a telephone (I've almost forgotten how, it's been so long), and watching TV. As advanced as magic is, they still haven't figured out how to create something like TV. When I go home for the summer holidays, I'm usually glued to the set, watching MTV and BBC.

"Can you believe this is our last year here?" asked Ron, after we had been walking for a few minutes in silence. 

"Yeah," said Harry wistfully, casting a backwards glance at the castle, "And we're down to our last three months."

I sighed deeply and thought of the future. I still didn't know what I was going to do after we graduated. I was head girl and everything, but I wasn't sure I was up to the challenge of living on my own. 

~*~

**__**

RON 

We finally reached Honeydukes. We picked up a basket and began to fill it with Chocolate Frogs, Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Peppermint Toads, and our other favorites. 

"Hey, we should go over to the Three Broomsticks and get some butterbeer too!" said Harry, licking his lips. We walked up to the cash register. 

"Oh, for you Mr. Potter, I wouldn't dream of charging you a thing!" said the lady at the register. Harry opened his mouth to protest, but she just smiled ang pushed us to the door with our bag of candy. "No I insist. Go on, now!"

We stopped to get some butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks. After chatting briefly with Madam Rosmerta, we walked back to the castle, sipping our bottles of foaming butterbeer. The cool March breeze ruffled our hair and cloaks. When we reached the castle, we sat on the steps of the marble staircase in the Entrance Hall, still sipping and enjoying the quiet of the castle on a Saturday. 

~*~

**__**

HERMIONE

I was just telling Ron and Harry about what Malfoy had said, when Professor Dumbledore walked down the staircase from his office. He stood in front of us, his light blue eyes sparkling.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione," he said, smiling. "I trust you were outside enjoying the beautiful weather?" We nodded. It was impossible to feel nervous around the Headmaster. He had helped us from our first year to become the people we were today, and for this we were grateful. He taught us the real lessons.

~*~

**__**

DUMBLEDORE

As I looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, I realized how far they had come from being the scared first years sitting on the stool at the start-of-term feast, the Sorting Hat hanging over their eyes. They were now young adults, ready to face the world. I was proud of them. I also felt extremely old.

~*~

**__**

HARRY

I was still thinking of the future.

I was excited about the future, yeah. But I was also scared. I didn't know what I would do for a living. People expect so much from me, for no reason other than the fact that I almost destroyed Voldemort when I was a baby. I didn't have a choice, and it wasn't like I could do anything about it. It was my mother's sacrifice for me that broke him. I'm a very misunderstood person.

Dumbledore fixed his penetrating light blue stare on me, seeming to read my mind. He spoke.

"You will all succeed at anything you do. Don't worry about living up to expectations. Make your own for yourself instead. I will see you at dinner." And he walked down the hall.

I looked first at Ron, and then Hermione, and pulled them both into a hug. A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. We stared ahead, thinking of the future.

~*~

__

"What's coming will come, and we'll be there to meet it when it does."

-Hagrid, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

~*~

@--))-----------------

A/N: Is anyone else crying?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people or places.


	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N: This is a sort of follow-up to my story "The Future Will Come". I'm probably gonna be writing a lot of little stories now as I'm in between writing series. This is Harry, Ron, and Hermione's graduation. Sorry to anyone who really hates song fics. Please, no flames. Though it is really cold outside, I could build a nice big fire in my fireplace with all of them…

^_^ 

Harry stood up on the stage in the great hall. Strangely enough, he had never known that Hogwarts held a graduation ceremony for its seventh years at the end of their final year. Still, as he stood between his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, he felt extremely proud of himself. He scanned the crowd of parents and friends of the seventh years, all beaming at the sight of the students on the stage. He felt a pang of longing as he looked at the group of Weasleys, all of whom had arrived to see Ron graduate. He looked at the Grangers, who were both beaming proudly at their daughter and staring at the enchanted ceiling at the same time. He felt extremely lonely, though he was surrounded by all of his friends.

__

And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives

Where we're gonna be when we turn 25

I keep thinking times will never change

Keep on thinking things will always be the same

But when we leave this year we won't be coming back

No more hanging out cause we're on a different track

And if you got something that you need to say

You better say it right now cause you don't have another day

Harry's stomach gave a lurch of happiness as someone walked through the entrance to Great Hall. His godfather. Sirius walked in and took a seat and glowed at Harry, ignoring the frightened looks that some of the people around were giving him. The closest thing to family that he had ever known, or could ever remember. The Dursleys hardly counted.

__

Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down

These memories are playing like a film without sound

And I keep thinking of that night in June

I didn't know much of love

But it came too soon

And there was me and you

And then we got real cool

Stay at home talking on the telephone with me

We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared

Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair

And this is how it feels

At 11 o'clock sharp Dumbledore stood up, beaming at them.

'Welcome, everyone! Welcome to Hogwarts. We are here to recognize this year's group of graduating Seventh years!" Everyone applauded, Sirius the hardest of all. He turned and grinned at the people around him, who were still staring.

"Our valedictorian this year, which will come as no surprise to most of you, is our Head Girl, Miss Hermione Granger!" Hermione stood up, blushing furiously. She pulled out her notecards as she reached the podium, took one glance at them, and threw them behind her, narrowly missing Snape's head. Harry and Ron laughed out loud, as did Sirius. Hermione cleared her throat.

"I had prepared a 20 minute speech to present today," she started, "But I realize that most of you have gotten extremely tired of all of my speeches and lectures over the years." She turned and grinned at Ron and Harry, both of whom waved innocently back at her. "So I have decided to let someone better come up and help me give a speech about our time at Hogwarts. Those people would be my best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Ron and Harry looked at each other as everyone applauded.

__

As we go on

We remember

All the times we

Had together

And as our lives change

Come whatever

We will still be Friends Forever

Ron and Harry reached the podium and stood on either side of Hermione, who gave them each a hug as they reached her. Harry leaned over the microphone. 

"Hello everyone," he said awkwardly, trying to ignore the shouts of, "Hey look! It's Harry Potter!" Hermione smiled again and nudged him. "Er, these 7 years at Hogwarts have been the best years of my life. I learned magic. I made two great friends, Ron and Hermione. I even found a godfather." He smiled at Sirius, who was beaming with pride.

__

So if we get the big jobs

And we make the big money

When we look back now

Will our jokes still be funny?

Will we still remember everything we learned in school?

Still be trying to break every single rule

Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?

Can we ever find a job that won't interfere with a tan?

I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye

Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

And this is how it feels

Harry turned to Ron, whose ears were turning red as they always did when he was under pressure.

"Now I believe it is Ron's turn to make a statement." The group of Weasleys laughed heartily. Ron turned to the mike.

"I had a great time at Hogwarts these years. I was given an opportunity to shine here." Draco Malfoy chose this moment to snigger loudly. Harry, Hermione, Sirius, the Weasleys, and most of the rest of the occupants of the hall glared at him. Hermione turned to the microphone again.

"Thank you all for coming. I know how much your being here means to every student on this stage. Thank you." Harry put his arms around both of his best friends and they walked back to their places together, bowing to the tumultuous applause.

__

Yeah, yeah, yeah

We will still be friends forever

Dumbledore called each person up to receive his or her diploma in turn. After they received them, they were to shake each of their professors' hands.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione walked up and took hers, shaking Dumbledore's hand happily.

"Weasley, Ronald!"

Ron's ears were still red, but he looked extremely proud of himself as he accepted his diploma from Dumbledore.

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry walked up to Dumbledore, who was beaming ecstatically at him. As he shook his hand, Dumbledore whispered to him,

"Good luck Harry. Create your own destiny." Harry smiled at him and turned to Professor McGonagall. His stern professor hugged him, which came as quite a shock to Harry.

"I know you'll make us proud. Good luck."

Next came Professor Flitwick, who was standing on a stool, Professors Sprout, Trelawney, Sinistra, Madam Hooch, and Professor Snape. Snape gave Harry his special look of loathing. He coughed, "Good luck," and glared down at Sirius, who was glaring back with equal hatred. Last was Hagrid.

"Harry," he sniffed, wiping his eyes, "You've bin such a great friend. Come back and visit, all righ'?" 

"Of course Hagrid,' said Harry, and he hugged his huge friend. He walked back to his position between Ron and Hermione, both of whom were sniffing. Ron turned away, but Hermione buried her head in Harry's shoulder.

"You're a great wizard, Harry, do you know that?" Harry remembered her saying that in their first year, when they had gone down to get the Sorcerer's Stone. He lifted her head up and Ron sniffed again.

"We all are." They both nodded.

__

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?

Can we survive it out there?

Can we make it somehow?

I guess I thought that this would never end

And suddenly it's like we're women and men

Sirius hugged Harry as he walked off of the stage.

"I wish your parents could be here to see you. James and Lily would be so proud of you, Harry."

Harry hugged him back.

"Thanks, Sirius."

Sirius handed him a flat envelope with a ribbon on it, containing two thin pieces of parchment. He looked at the first and read it twice, blinking rapidly. 

"Is this real?" he breathed. Sirius nodded. 

"I've finally been proven innocent." Harry stared at him, hardly daring to believe it.

"But then, that means that I can-" Sirius cut him off. 

"Read the other parchment." Harry pulled it out. He let out a cry of joy.

"Finally!" He threw his arms around Sirius. The parchment was an official notice stating Mr. Sirius Black as Harry Potter's official guardian. Harry was ecstatically happy. Looking around at all of his fellow graduates, especially at Ron and Hermione who were with their families, for the first time that he could ever remember, he had a family

__

Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?

Will these memories fade when I leave this town?

I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye

Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

@---)--^---^---

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except the stage, which I have never heard of being used there. And even if they did, it's still mine! It's sky blue with rainbow polka dots. The song is "The Graduation Song (Friends Forever)" by Vitamin C.


End file.
